Madness Born
by rlassie
Summary: Prequel to Stark Raving Mad and Coveting Madness. A prefect meeting and the obsession begins, a certain platinum blond Slytherin setting out on a quest to bed a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor. Through fighting, smirking and spells they come together, but will it become more than that? Or will she just another notch on his bed post? Dramione, rated M for language and adult content.
1. A little mischief

**Madness Born**

Disclaimer: As always, not mine apart from the plot

**A/N – Bunnies are annoying, as is the need to know how something started. So, because of that, here's the prequel to Stark Raving Mad and Coveting Madness. It of course, can be read on it's own, and it will contain lemons in future chapters. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One – A little mischief**

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express chugged its way towards another new school year, Draco Malfoy walked down the crowded corridor, on his way to the prefects meeting. He sneered at the group of soon-to-be first-years in front of him, shoving them out of the way when the horrid little runts didn't have the brains to remove their annoying, chittering selves from his presence quick enough. He wanted to get this irritating responsibility out of the way as quickly as possible, so that he and Pansy could finish what they had started in his bedroom the night before.

He smirked to himself as he stepped up to the compartment door and pulled it open. Pansy may have been whiney and infuriatingly clingy, but fuck could the girl ever suck cock. She was more than eager to do it as well. All he had to do was sling around the possibility of her someday having the Malfoy name and she was down on her knees in a heartbeat.

The smirk widened as his gaze swept the crowded room. He loved the power his name gave him.

His wandering eyes came to an abrupt halt as he caught sight of a pair of magnificently bare legs at the back of the room. He couldn't see who they belonged to with all the people in his way, but with one folded over the other, making the Hogwarts uniform skirt ride up, it was a very enjoyable sight. The skin was smooth and pale, the muscles in the thigh defined, the grey of the skirt eventually cutting off his view but making him long to push it up further and follow that delectable skin to its final destination.

Draco felt himself stirring in interest as he stepped further into the room, licking his lips as he imagined trailing his tongue along that skin, spreading those legs wide and diving beneath that skirt. Fuck, who _was_ that? And why the bloody hell weren't they wearing stockings? He groaned silently as his brain brought forth the image of silky nylons and garter belts. All thoughts of Pansy and her sucking skills were pushed aside as he shoved his way through the chatting students, ignoring their annoyed mutters. He _had_ to see who that was, _had _to see if the rest of her matched her amazingly fuckable legs.

He stopped dead, mouth on the compartment floor when he shoved the last person aside to find that those fantasy legs belonged to one Miss Hermione Granger.

_Ah, fuck no. You've got to be _shitting_ me._

The sixth-year Gryffindor prefect was sitting alone on one of the bench seats behind everyone else, her bushy head buried in _Hogwarts: A History_. She wasn't wearing her school jumper or her robes and Draco almost swallowed his tongue as his gaze ran over the rest of her.

She looked exactly the same as she had at the end of last year. Her hair was a wild mess around her head, her school shirt was crisp, clean and ironed within an inch of its life. Her collar was razor-straight. She was wearing sensible black shoes with no heel to speak of and blindingly white socks. Her face was as plain as ever, no makeup to brighten it up and her body looked just as straight and boyish as it ever had.

So why, as he stared at her in shock, was it that his blood began to pump heavy and fast through his veins, his heart rate and breathing kicking up as instant and recognizable sheer _want_ slammed into him, making his cock swell further and tent his uniform trousers?

Thank fuck for the swarthy material of his robes.

His gasp alerted Granger to the fact that she was being watched. She frowned and lifted her head, meeting Draco's startled gaze. She blinked a couple of times and then scowled at him questionably.

"Malfoy. Something I can do for you?"

_Lay yourself back, open those incredible legs and let me pound myself into you?_

Sweet Merlin, he needed to get a hold of himself! Draco shook his head as the overwhelmingly unexpected lust running through his system made him slightly dizzy. Where the fuck had _this_ come from? And for the muggle-born portion of the bloody Gryffindor trio? What was he _thinking?_

"Malfoy?"

"Feeling the heat, Granger?" he sneered as he looked down at her bare legs once more, veering away at the last second from using the word 'mudblood.' He had no clue why, he never been afraid to use it before. For some reason, though, he couldn't say it now.

Those expressive brown eyes that he'd never admit to finding beautiful flashed with something like embarrassment. Granger tugged at the bottom of her skirt and Draco only just stopped himself from snatching her hand away. To cover up those amazing legs would be a crime against humanity.

Then again, he didn't like the idea of other men ogling her either. He scowled at that thought. Why the hell would he care?

"I forgot my stockings. What's it to you?"

"You do have robes, don't you? Perhaps you should put them on. Don't want to start a riot now," Draco drawled, the uncomfortable feeling of other people enjoying the sight of those legs as much as he was building inside him.

Granger snorted, looking down at her book again. "Sod off, Malfoy."

"No can do, Granger, the meeting's about to start," he said, taking the seat beside her. The Gryffindor looked up with another frown, her eyes flitting to the closed compartment door.

"The Weasel not here yet?" Draco drawled, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a sneer. Granger threw him a disgruntled look, her eyes going back to the door as the Head Girl called the room to order. Draco leaned in closer, his mouth nearly at her ear.

"I'll take that as a no," he murmured, eyebrows lifting when Granger stiffened, her cheeks flushed and a telltale little shiver ran through her. Well, well, well. Little Miss Gyffindor Geek had a fully working sexual pallet after all. Who would have guessed?

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, putting aside her book and concentrating on the front of the room. Draco smirked as he decided to play a little game with the girl he'd always thought of as uptight and rather frigid. Instead of moving away as she'd told him to, he deliberately shuffled closer, pressing his thigh against hers. He casually leaned back and rested his hands on his legs, the pinky finger of his right hand lying against the skin of her thigh. She jumped at the contact and pressed her lips together in irritation, but didn't move his hand. He could tell that she was trying with everything she had to pretend that he didn't exist.

As the meeting progressed, Draco focused his gaze on the Heads and very deliberately moved his finger, slowly brushing it against her skin. It was as silky smooth as he'd imagined, warm to the touch. The first time his finger moved, Granger's eyes shot towards him, round with surprise. He ignored her, still pretending to listen to the Head Boy, all the time stroking her skin with his finger. His eyebrows winged again when a tremble ran through her, her hands fluttering towards his as if to stop him and then falling to her lap in something like surrender. Draco blinked. Had she just given in? Was she going to _let_ him do this?

_Well, lets see how far we can tale this, shall we?_

His finger continued to move, and though he was looking at the two Heads through the whole meeting, the Slytherin's attention became entirely focused on the steadily building reactions his innocent little movements were igniting within the Gryffindor beside him. His touch was feather-light, stroking, swirling and never moving any higher, but that didn't seem to matter. The more he grazed his finger across her skin, the more Granger's cheeks flushed, the colour running down her neck and under the collar of her shirt. Her breathing began to hitch and Draco groaned silently, heavy surprise mixing in with the pounding of his blood.

Why the hell wasn't she hexing him into oblivion? Why was she letting him touch her like this? He'd half expected her to jump to her feet and shrilly announce to the whole compartment that he was a disgusting pig the first time he touched her. But she hadn't and she wasn't doing anything to stop him now.

Draco sucked in a breath through his teeth, his hand spasming and his cock jerking as he heard a nearly inaudible moan from the woman beside him. His head shot round on its own accord to find Granger not paying the meeting any attention at all. She was staring down at his lap where his robes were no longer doing anything to hide his arousal, her mouth open slightly. She must have sensed his gaze, because she swallowed hard and jerked her head up.

The Slytherin totally abandoned his pretence of only touching her by accident as he stared into those beautiful brown eyes, pupils blown wide by lust. His hand curled around her thigh completely, drawing his fingernails across her, and Granger's eyelids fluttered, another barely audible moan escaping through her just parted lips. Draco's cock pulsed as he swallowed back his own groan, his eyes travelling over her body to lock on the peaked nipples pushing against her shirt. Sweet Salazar, she was responsive!

He swallowed again and gritted his teeth, dragging his gaze away and biting back the urge to lean forward and draw the nearest beaded bud into his mouth. They were in a prefect meeting, for fuck's sake, on a train with no privacy at all. Now was _not_ the time. Not with this girl.

_Oh, but there will be a time,_ he thought as he shifted his robes as best he could and turned back to the Heads who were finally wrapping the meeting up, giving her thigh a final caress and then reluctantly removing his hand. He got up, making sure his robes were still firmly in front of him and caught her slightly blurred, still heated gaze.

"Until next time, Granger," he muttered as he held those eyes, the promise heavy in his tone. The girl didn't move, didn't say anything, just stared at him with little panting breaths puffing silently from between her lips. Draco swallowed hard once more, clenched both his teeth and his hands, and then deliberately plastered a smirk on his face, turned around and headed for the door.

Because there was going to be a next time, you could fucking count on it.

He was going to have that insanely responsive little Gryffindor on her back if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Booknapped

**Madness Born**

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, I'm just borrowing it and turning everything on its head.

**Chapter Two – Booknapped**

_He was going to have the insanely responsive little Gryffindor on her back if it was the last thing he did._

* * *

Hermione's gaze followed Malfoy as the wizard walked away from her, his stride seemingly casual, like their encounter had been an everyday occurrence. She knew better, though. Or at least she thought she did. Not only was he Draco Malfoy and she Hermione Granger, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor who just did _not _speak to each other, unless it was scornfully, the sexual element to their conversation had been far from normal. She may not have had much experience recognizing desire in a man's eyes, but she was pretty positive it had very much been in Malfoy's when he'd turned away. And the snug fit of his trousers supported that theory immensely.

She groaned silently, eyes closing as that shameless, vulgar, intriguing appealing bulge in Malfoy's pants flashed through her mind again. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest, it was pounding so hard. Her skin felt tight and itchy and there was pool of electrifying heat pulsing low in her belly. She puffed out a breath and pushed a hand against her slamming heartbeat, trying to calm it down. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but she certainly didn't like it.

Not one little bit

Why in Merlin's name did she react that way to _Draco Malfoy_, of all people? He was an arrogant prick. A bullying, self-important, Death Eater wannabe. A pure-blooded, prejudice Slytherin who wanted nothing more than to see all half-bloods and muggle-borns eradicated from the face of the earth.

He was, quite simply, a horrible person, and he should have been the _last_ man she would ever be attracted to!

Her eyes sprang open wide at that thought. Attracted to him? Of course she wasn't attracted to him! What was she thinking? He was Draco bloody Malfoy! It was just a freakish, one-time, out-of-the-blue thing that'll never happen again!

She uncrossed her legs, ignoring her still-tingling thigh, and stood up, determined to put the entire surreal incident out of her mind. The carriage was emptying out quickly and she had no idea where Ron was. The prat better have a good reason for missing the meeting.

Walking over to the door, she shivered when a cold breeze blew in from the carriage's open window. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed it and it wasn't the first time she'd cursed herself for forgetting her stockings. She'd just been in such a hurry that morning. She hadn't woken up until ten and she hadn't managed to pack the night before either. She'd been too tired, one of a few rather irritating side effect of recovering from a dark curse.

She rubbed her chest as she pulled the door open and followed the last of the stragglers out, fingers unconsciously tracing the rough-edged scar that ran between her breasts. She'd stopped taking the potions the healers at St Mungo's had told her to take about a month ago, and the scar had been the result of that stoppage. It hadn't been there while she'd been taking them, but had appeared overnight the instant she'd ceased chugging them down.

She'd gone back of course, as soon as she'd woken up to find it on her skin, but there was nothing the healers could do, save prescribing her a scar fading ointment. It seems they'd misjudged when she should stop her potions and the scar had been the result. It didn't hurt, so it didn't bother her too much, apart from looking horridly ugly. And no one was seeing it but her, so who cared about that?

Maybe she'd worry about it in a few years time, when she was looking to settle down with someone. But not now.

The scar was pushed from her mind when she turned from the door to see a panting redhead running towards her. Ron was streaking down the corridor, obviously trying to get to a meeting that was already over. He skidded to a halt when he saw Hermione standing outside the carriage door with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Ah… shit. Did I… did I make it? Is it still going?" he wheezed, bending over to try to catch his breath. Hermione huffed.

"You know very well that you didn't, Ron! It finished five minutes ago! Where the sodding hell were you?"

Ron looked up, surprised at the vehemence in her tone. She seemed a lot more annoyed than she should have been, especially over a simple prefect meeting.

"I was, err… a little tied up. You were there, though, so it doesn't really matter that I missed it, does it?"

"_Both_ Gryffindor sixth-year prefects should have been there, Ronald," she growled and the redhead winced at the use of his full first name. She was pissed all right. "And I suppose you being 'a little tied up' has a lot to do with the bright pink lipstick smeared over your neck?"

Ron flushed, his hand going to his throat and drawing away to find that yes, he _had_ been running through the train with a telltale mark of his recent activities scrawled across his neck. He scowled and his flush deepened when Hermione lifted a brow at him, a sneer pulling at the edges of her mouth.

"Oh, bugger off, Hermione, it was only a bloody meeting!" he snapped, embarrassment making him just as irritated as she.

"Only a meeting? _Only a meeting?_ Ronald Weasley, that better not be the attitude you take for the entire year, or so help me, I'll-"

"Salazar's saggy bollocks, Hermione, what the hell are you wearing?"

His squawk startled Hermione from her winding-up lecture and she looked down, following his scandalized gaze. Ron was staring down at her bare legs, his blue eyes wide with shock. She huffed again and tugged at the bottom of her uniform skirt, in a vain attempt at trying to get it to cover a little more. So she'd grown a bit, and her skirt was now just a touch too short for her. So what? It still came to just above her knees, which was decidingly longer than some of the other uniforms she'd seen around the school!

She spent most of the summer recovering from a curse, for Merlin's sake! She hadn't had time to get a new one yet!

"It's called a uniform, Ronald, and you can't talk, considering what's decorating the collar of yours!" she snapped, glaring at him. Ron jolted, quickly removed his wand and Vanished the lipstick marks before glaring right back.

"That's less of a uniform and more of a green light for blokes to try their hand!" he hissed, pulling off his robes and flinging them over her shoulders. "Where the bloody hell are your stockings, or even just your robes? Do you want to get molested or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but allowed him to cover her up. Honestly. Her skirt really wasn't _that_ short. However, after the past year, both Ron and Harry's overprotectiveness had shot up by leaps and bounds, Ron's especially. They now sometimes acted as if she couldn't take care of herself. While she loved them both dearly, it was rather exasperating at times, and was just getting a touch beyond the pale. She may have to put a stop to it soon.

"A green light, Ron? Really? Do you even know what that is?" she teased, her irritation fading in the face of his outrageousness. Ron scowled at her.

"Sure, I do. I do listen to Dad at times, you know. Come on, Harry's waiting, and you need to cover up a bit."

Hermione sighed as he turned around. "Merlin save me from overprotective would-be brothers."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's just go. You didn't leave Harry alone, did you?"

"'Course not," Ron said, throwing her another look of annoyance as they made their way down the corridor, heading for their usual carriage. "As if I would. Give me a little credit, would you? Gin, Luna and Neville are with him."

"Alright, as long as he's got company," Hermione said, ignoring Ron when the redhead shook his head at her lecturing tone. She didn't care that he was getting annoyed with her constantly reminding him to be at Harry's side. Her best friend had just lost the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. They'd learnt a lot during the summer before fifth year and she was determined that he wasn't going to turn back into the brooding, angry boy he'd been back then.

A lot of that had been because he hadn't had friends by his side for most of the summer. That wasn't going to happen again.

They reached the compartment and Hermione pulled open the door, frowning when she stepped in and didn't find all who should have been in there. Harry was missing, and when she cocked her head in question at Neville, the wizard shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"He's been nabbed by the new Potions Professor. Doesn't look like we'll be seeing him until we get to the school, now."

"He was fine when he left, Hermione," Ginny said, reading the expression in the older girl's eyes perfectly. "A little reluctant to have tea with Slughorn, but that's it. Why are you wearing Ron's robes?"

"Because I left mine here and your prat of a brother thought that my virtue wouldn't be safe if I walked the train without something to cover me up," Hermione answered with another roll of her eyes. Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, well, the snakes are getting worse as they get older," Ron muttered defensively as Hermione pulled off his robes and dragged on her own, wishing that she hadn't thrown her blazer into her trunk and then decided to pack her trunk in the luggage cart. "Just look at Malfoy. How would you feel if you'd come across him looking like that? Bet you he's _far_ from happy that we put his father in Azkaban!"

"I did come across him looking like this, Ronald," Hermione said as casually as possible as she took her seat. Merlin, she really hoped she wouldn't jolt every time his name was mentioned from now on, or she'd be constantly jumping out of her seat! "He's a prefect, remember? _He _was at the meeting!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bloody well be at the next one, alright? I was just a little busy this time!"

Hermione sighed and refrained from asking him exactly what had been so important that he'd had to miss the first prefect meeting of the year. She really didn't want to know the details of his suddenly active love life. Where this lothario had come from, she had no clue. But as long as he wasn't hurting the girls he was snogging in dark corners, she didn't really care.

Thinking about Ron and snogging in the same sentence was just a little gross, truth be told.

The subject was dropped and the five of them chatted and raided the tea trolley for the rest of the ride, until it was announced that they were ten minutes away from the station. Hermione began to worry slightly when Harry never came back, but she finally reasoned that he was probably still tied up with Professor Slughorn, so put it out of her mind.

It wasn't until they were getting off that she remembered her book.

"Oh! Damn it!"

She turned around and pushed her way back through the crowd, waving behind her impatiently when Ginny shouted after her in question. How could she have forgotten? It was her favourite book, to leave it there where anyone could pick it up… she shook her head in annoyance at thoughtlessness.

The reason behind her thoughtlessness - Malfoy's touches - flashed through her mind again, making her flush and shift uncomfortably as she hurried down the train. _Well, you _were_ just a little bit distracted, after all..._

Quickly getting to the prefect compartment as the train was now mostly empty, she pulled the door open and headed for the back of the room. The book should just be sitting on the seat, she remembered putting it down beside her at the beginning of the meeting…

It wasn't there.

Hermione stopped and frowned, sweeping her eyes over the bench seat and then crouching down and checking under it for good measure. She'd left it here, she was sure she had! Right there beside her, sitting innocently on the seat. And she'd been one of the last to leave the compartment, so no one else would've picked it up. Where the bloody hell was it?

After another frustrating, fruitless search, she sighed and gave up, knowing that if she didn't go soon, she'd miss the carriages. Bollocks. Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks! She'd had that copy since before first year and it meant quite a lot to her. Professor McGonagall had given it to her personally, when the eleven-year-old muggle girl she'd been visiting wouldn't stop asking her questions. She was horribly disappointed in herself for losing it.

It wasn't until halfway through the welcome feast that she got a clue to where exactly she may have lost it – or to be more exact, _who_ she may have lost it _to._

She was playing with her food, pushing it around her plate and staring gloomily down at it, when a buzzing hum drew her attention to her Charms book, which was lying on the table beside her. She frowned and opened the cover, mouth falling open as she took in the writing on the inside front cover that most definitely hadn't been there the day before. It glowed fleetingly and then, once she'd read it, faded into nothingness.

_Missing something, Granger?_

The script was elegant and slanted, and though no name accompanied the message, she knew exactly who it was from. They'd shared classes for five years, it was impossible not to recognize his handwriting. Malfoy had her book! Her hands clenched and she had to physically stop herself from jerking her head around and shooting daggers across the Hall at the Slytherin table.

Scowling, she briefly considered not answering, but the thought of what he might do to her book if she didn't changed her mind quite quickly. She pulled a quill out of her robes and wrote back, drawing her wand and muttering the charm that would send her message back to the git.

_It was YOU who took it! Give it back, Malfoy, or I swear you'll regret it!_

The words glowed and then faded, and shortly after, his answer appeared.

_Come now, Granger, no need for threats. We can do this civilly. It seems an exchange is in order, yes? Now, just what would an uptight nerd like yourself do to get her precious book back, hmm? Shall we find out?_

Hermione gaped at the book, positive he hadn't just written what she thought he'd written. He couldn't be suggesting… could he? She grabbed her quill again and wrote back furiously.

_You arrogant, conceited arse! If you think for one bloody second that I'm going to exchange sexual favours for a BOOK, you can go stick it right up where the sun doesn't shine!_

She fumed as the words faded, and when his answer appeared, she all but _saw_ the smirk that went right along with them.

_Sexual favours? Did I mention anything of the sort? No, that was you, Granger, not me. Though they do sound rather appealing. Shall we meet, then? Tonight, after curfew, in your favourite place. _

Hermione stared down at the words, mind whirling. She couldn't actually _meet_ him, could she? No, she really couldn't. But… she loved that book. It had been the first ever look she'd taken into the wizarding world, her first hint that maybe, just maybe, she might be more than just a know-it-all, friendless geek with bushy hair and big front teeth. That maybe she was just a little bit special, not just plain, boring and horribly lonely. She couldn't _not_ get it back.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered the pros and cons. There had to be a way around this. If she could just-

"Hermione, you're not studying already, are you?"

The witch quickly slammed the front cover shut, looking up and blinking at Neville, who was grinning at her knowingly. She flushed and shook her head, concentrating on her dinner again when Neville chuckled and turned back to the conversation he'd been having with Seamus and Dean. After a couple of minutes, she discreetly flipped open the cover again, her mind made up. She had to get her book back, and it looked like there was only one way to accomplish that.

_Alright. I'll be there. But I'm warning you, Malfoy, no funny business, or you'll be feeling the business end of my wand!_

She closed the cover and not ten seconds later, it hummed at her again, Malfoy's reply glowing and then fading from sight.

_I look forward to it. _


	3. It's never simple

**Madness Born**

Disclaimer: I don't own. I do wish.

**Chapter Three – It's never simple**

_I look forward to it. _

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the evening smirking to himself, looking so pleased that his housemates began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering what he was up to and if it had anything to do with them. Draco ignored the intrigued and calculating looks. His mind was on the meeting later that night.

He was actually a little surprised that she'd agreed. He'd known that Granger adored the written word, so much that it defined who she was and gave her fellow students ample opportunity to tease and ridicule her, but he hadn't realized that she loved books so much, she'd agree to meet with someone she'd hated for six years. Did she really have no sense of preservation? The two of them, alone together in the abandoned library, could very well lead to her getting hit with a nasty curse or two – at least that's what she _should_ be thinking about. Draco had no plans to curse her. No, he had other, more _enjoyable_ things on his mind.

The two of them alone together could lead to someone landing in the Hospital Wing, yes, but if he had any say, wands wouldn't come into it, as their hands and mouths would be far too busy to curse each other. Fuck, just the thought of that bossy, shockingly sexy mouth, put to work at something other than lecturing, made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Granger clearly wasn't an idiot. She'd been right when she'd accused him of wanting sexual favours. That was _exactly_ what he wanted and he very much intended to get them.

Dinner took far too long to finish, and then the hours after stretched at an irritatingly slow pace. Draco couldn't sit still. His skin was prickling, cheeks flushed as his heart raced, visions of the biggest nerd in the school on her knees in front of him, or bent over a table with her arse in the air, knickers around her ankles and that shorter-than-usual school skirt pushed up to her waist constantly running through his head. Merlin, he wanted that. He wanted to shove her torso down and slam himself into her, taking her from behind as she squealed and withered under him, calling his name over and over.

He groaned silently, groin pulsing as he paced his dorm. This desire for her had come out of nowhere and truth be told, it was making him a little nervous. Where had it come from? It wasn't as if Granger was a great beauty, for fuck's sake! Hell, she was considered plain by most of the school's male population. Draco was positive the only reason most of the wizards looked, was because of the slight fame that was attached to her name.

She was The Chosen One's best friend. Public acknowledgement came with that, as well as interest from the opposite sex – and some from the same sex as well. Granger didn't see it, but Pothead and the Weasel sure did. Both frightened away anyone who actually had the balls to consider approaching her, Scarhead especially. Personally, Draco thought that maybe the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Do-Everyone-A-Favour-And-Cark-It felt more for his bushy-haired housemate then simple friendship. Thankfully, Granger had never shown any interest back, as far as he could tell.

_And she never will_, Draco thought determinedly, before pausing mid-pace and scowling. Why the bloody hell did he care if Scarhead and the Gryffindor bookworm hooked up? Her sex life was no concern of his once he'd had her. The instant he rolled off of her, she'd become the dirty-blooded know-it-all she'd always been once more. Yes, that was it. He just needed to have those sexy legs up over his shoulders one time, and then everything would go back to the way it should be.

Granger would go back to being Granger, not the decidedly shagging bint he was seeing her as now, and Draco would stop getting annoyed at the thought of Potter with her at his side, arm wrapped around her waist.

With this in mind, he got into bed and pulled the curtains, waiting as his dorm-mates made their way up to bed. Them getting ready and settling down seemed to take forever, but finally the room was filled with the rumbling snores and heavy breathing of Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco waited another ten minutes, then pulled the curtains back and quickly left his House, silently making his way out of the dungeons and up to the library. He smirked to himself as he travelled the halls without interruption. No one ever considered that someone might sneak out the very first day back, so they never assigned a patrol that night. Draco had gotten up to many a thing on the first night, most of them witch related.

Not long after, he pushed the door to the library open and walked into the empty room. Granger wasn't there yet, which was fine by him. He could set the scene the way he wanted to this way. Drawing his wand, he pulled the book out of his pocket and placed it on a table in the back of the stacks, where the darkness was heaviest. A quickly muttered spell enlarged the book again, and a slightly altered _lumos_ spotlighted it, the shining ball of light hovering over the table. The single light emphasised the surrounding gloom and after preforming one more spell, Draco stepped back into it and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

The door opened again not five minutes later, the shadow of his prey flitting into the library and looking around. Noting the light shining from between the stacks, she walked over, her features coming into focus the closer she got to the table. She was still wearing that skirt, her robes around her shoulders but open at the front, and Draco licked his lips as his eyes wandered over that smooth, pale skin.

The only thing that would make the sight sexier was if the delectable expanse was dotted with whorls of mottled colour left by his teeth and lips.

"Malfoy?"

Her voice echoed in the empty room, the confusion in her tone rife. She looked at the table and looked around again, frowning, before shrugging and reaching for her book. The frown quickly turned into a scowl when her hand was prevented from touching it by seemingly nothing.

"What the bloody hell?"

Draco smirked as she reached out again, the invisible barrier he'd placed around the book stopping her from touching it. Annoyance flickered through her eyes, her lips folding into a hard line. She reached for a third time, an angry growl rolling out of her when it still didn't work.

"Merlin's bollocks, I'm going to kill the prat," she muttered, tugging her wand out of her pocket. Deciding that he'd watched long enough, as he couldn't afford for her to figure out the spell until he wanted her to, Draco stepped out of the shadows and crowded himself against her back, pushing her against the lip of the table. Taking advantage of her gasp of surprise, he quickly removed her wand from her hand and tucked it in his pocket, before pushing her robes aside and settling his hands on her hips.

"Now, now, Granger, no need to get aggravated."

"Malfoy," she squeaked, wiggling against him and trying to shift away. "What the hell are you doing? Give me back my wand!"

Draco smirked at the tremble in her voice and pushed himself closer, so that she was leaning over the table a little, arse pressed into his groin. He stifled a groan at how well they fit and leaned in, his mouth against her ear.

"I don't think so, wildfire. I like my balls where they are, thank you very much."

Hermione shivered, the tremble in her voice travelling down into her body. Smug satisfaction zipped through Draco and his mouth ghosted over the shell of her ear, making her breath hitch, her body unintentionally pressing further back against him. Draco's groin stirred, and going by the way Hermione froze in place, he knew she could feel it.

"So, shall we find out what you're willing to do to get your book back?"

The girl who up until now had just been a nerdy little mudblood to Draco, stiffened even further. He couldn't see her face from this angle, but as her next words came out like they'd been bitten off, he had the inkling she was clenching her teeth.

"Malfoy, I am not one of your pathetic little fangirls who follow you around all day, begging for you to look in their direction. Whatever you've got in your head, you can forget it because it's not going to happen. I have more respect for myself than that. Frankly, I'll let you keep the book rather than lower myself to that level. Now, let me go so that I can figure out the spell you've got on my property and go to bed. I'm tired."

It was the disgust in her tone that had Draco changing his plans more than anything else. Sure, he wanted her under him, but he wanted her to want it as well, and if he carried on with the way he'd planned for this meeting to go, he had a feeling she'd feel forced.

He may tease and taunt and even sometimes hold something over a woman's head to get her in his bed, but the one thing he didn't do was force. He only blackmailed if he was sure that the answer was going to be yes. If a man couldn't get inside a woman without forcing his way in, then he wasn't a man at all.

"I'm just asking for a harmless little kiss, Granger," he said, pushing aside visions of a small hand reaching around behind her, tugging his zipper down and burrowing inside. "Stop getting your knickers all in a bunch, it can't be all that comfortable."

"A kiss? _Just_ a kiss?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco smiled against her cheek.

"A simple meeting of mouths. Brief and chaste."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice when she spoke again. "Why? You've never wanted to kiss me before."

"Is that a yes or no?" Draco asked, ignoring her question. He didn't have an answer for it and that fact made him edgy.

"If I say no?"

"Then I let you go and leave, you spent the rest of the night trying to break through the spell on your book and failing, and I get to taste you another day."

Hermione's head turned towards him a touch, so that he could see the wariness in one chocolate brown eye. "If I say yes?"

"I kiss you, release the spell and then we both go back to our dorms and never speak of this again."

The witch bit her bottom lip, nibbling on it in indecision, leaving it pink, pouty and swollen when she let it go. Draco swallowed hard and stared, imagining doing exactly the same thing. Fuck, how could he have missed how kissable those lips were over the years? He wanted to suck on that fat lip, biting and tugging before soothing the hurt with his tongue, then dive into her mouth and-

"Alright."

The word was so soft, the only reason Draco realized she'd said something in the first place was because he was staring at her mouth. He blinked a couple of times and looked up into her eyes, not at all surprised to see that the wariness had grown. What did surprise him was the shyness under the caution. She was acting as if she'd never been kissed before, which was ridiculous, as he knew she had been. He'd walked in on her snogging Krum a couple of years ago, so he had no idea why the thought of kissing him made her act as timid as a mouse.

Dismissing the thought, he decided to act before she thought it through further and changed her mind. He leaned back, putting just enough space between them so that he could turn her around, and then stepped in close again, the sudden movement making Hermione release another startled gasp. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly how close they were. Their noses were touching.

"Malfoy, wai-"

Draco cut her off by abruptly closing his mouth over hers. His eagerness to kiss her, to touch her in any way, shocked him, but as Hermione let out a sexy little sound, the heat of her lips warming his, all thoughts of shock and confusion melted away. Her mouth gave under his and Draco's blood began to pound as he kissed her with straight curiosity at first, exploring her lips with his own, before the emotion faded under a wave of lust as she let out another little sound and tentatively began to kiss him back, mouth opening almost against her will.

Draco didn't waste any time. His tongue swept out and dragged over hers, swirling into her mouth. He groaned at the taste, a spicy, sugary bite that got into his veins and flowed straight down to his groin. His hands tightened on her hips then slid up her sides and wrapped around her back, pulling her closer still, so that they were pressed together completely, stomach to stomach, chest to chest.

Groin to groin.

A shudder ran through Hermione and her hands rose from the surface of the table to tangle in his hair, a soft moan making him jerk his hardened length against her, which only brought forth another, louder sound. Her hands tugged on his hair, her kiss no longer tentative. In fact, Draco was having trouble figuring out who was kissing whom. The timid mouse was gone, replaced with an eager she-wolf, who seemed to be trying her best to make him come in his pants, bucking against him and making him curse viciously into her mouth.

"Fuck, Granger, you're… I never thought… bloody hell!"

His hands ran down her back and over her backside, slipping under her skirt to grasp her arse and lift her up, setting her roughly down on the table. Hermione scooted forward impatiently, and when Draco gripped her thighs to spread them, she followed his lead, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her skirt rode up and as Draco broke the kiss to attach his mouth to her throat, he caught a glimpse of white cotton knickers under the grey material.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen something so fucking sexy. Letting out a low groan, he rolled his hips, the bulge in this trousers hitting right in the centre of those plain, functional knickers. Hermione jerked against him and gasped.

"A-ah! Merlin, Malfoy, do that again!"

He hissed against her skin as a shockwave of heat pulsed through him and did as he was told, pressing himself into her and revelling in that fact that _he_ was making her gasp and whimper so loudly, the sounds were echoing off the walls. He dragged his lips up her throat and re-took her mouth, kissing her with a ferocity that surprised them both. Breaking only to breathe, he once again arched into her, drawing both an answering roll of Hermione's pelvis and another whimpering moan from her kiss-swollen lips.

Merlin, she was good, she was so fucking good. He needed more. He had to have more.

"Granger, Hermione, I need to have you, please let me have y-"

"Oooh, lookie, lookie, sexy times for Peeves to perv, giddy up horsie, get on it now!"

The elated voice froze both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor in place, Draco panting as he stared into Hermione's eyes, watching as embarrassment quickly replaced the dazed lust in her gaze. Her already flushed cheeks reddened even further and her hands slipped from around his neck, fluttering in front of her and then pushing at his shoulders. Draco stayed where he was for a stubborn moment and then slowly backed away when her movements became more insistent. Her legs fell to the floor and she stood up, clutching the table to keep herself from falling over and looking everywhere but at him.

"Go away, Peeves, there's nothing to see here. _Nothing_ at all."

Her words came out rough and throaty and Draco had to grit his teeth to stop himself from pulling her into his arms again. Her tone helped. She'd emphasized the last part, as if she wasn't only talking to the poltergeist tittering madly behind him. The Slytherin scowled.

_Like fuck there's nothing going on here. Get used to it, Granger, because I'm not going anywhere until I've taken all you can give._

"Peeves doesn't think so, Peeves saw the way girly was humping blondie, nearly coming apart, Peeves thinks you should carry on your show, girly and blondie were about to hit the good part!"

Draco snarled and turned, pulling his wand from his pocket and firing a spell at the ghostly menace, coming within an inch of hitting him. Peeves screamed like a terrified girl and zoomed away, cackling in much the same way that Draco's off-her-rocker aunt did, leaving a heavy, tense silence behind him. Slowly, the Slytherin turned back to his companion, who now had her robes wrapped around her like armour.

"You've had _brief _and_ chaste_ kiss, Malfoy. Can I please have my book back now?"

Draco stared at her mulishly, not liking her accusatory tone. The kiss was supposed to have been brief and chaste; it wasn't his fault that she'd reacted so eagerly, he hadn't had any other choice but to deepen it! He scowled at her and walked forward, smirking when her eyes fell to where he was still tenting his trousers. Her eyes widened and she blushed, quickly looking away.

"What's wrong, Granger? You shouldn't have any problem looking at it; you've felt it quite solidly after all."

His words made Hermione flick him – or rather, _it_ – another glance, quickly snapping her gaze away again when he chuckled.

"Shut it, Malfoy and just give me my book," she muttered, cheeks so red, it looked like the sun was burning beneath her skin. He smirked once more and aimed his wand at her book, which still lay undisturbed on the table – the table he'd been snogging her brainless on not two minutes before – his _lumos_ still hanging above it. As he opened his mouth to say the counter-spell, Hermione's eyes widened again and she darted forward, pulling her wand from his pocket and aiming it at the book as well.

They both spoke at exactly the same time, saying two completely different spells. Said spells shot towards the book and combined just as they hit. The results were anything but what either of them were expecting.

There was a strange little zapping sound, the air burned with ozone, and then the book went up in flames.

"No!" Hermione shrieked, rushing forward and reaching for it. Draco only just caught her before she put her hand in the flames.

"What are you doing, you brainless witch? You'll get hurt!"

"My book! I have to-"

"You _have_ to stop trying to burn your hands to a crisp for fuck's sake!" Draco hissed, grasping her around the waist and pulling her away again. He quickly flicked his wand and put the flames out. "Merlin, Granger, it's only a book!"

"Only a book?" she snapped as she tore himself from his arms and turned to glare at him. "_Only a book? _That _book_ means more to me than you can even begin to comprehend, you ignorant arse! It was my first look into this world! It gave me more hope than you can possible imagine and it's one of my most precious possessions! Now it's gone and it's all your f-fault!"

Her voice broke and Draco narrowed his eyes at her, his protest about fault dying on his lips. Was she _crying? _Unwanted guilt churned greasily in his stomach.

"Granger-"

Hermione wearily held up her hands and took a step back, resignation replacing her anger. "No. Don't you dare say a word. You're stupid game just destroyed something that means as much to me as my wand does. I hope you're happy, Malfoy. You get to humiliate me, as by tomorrow, the whole school's going to know about the way 'girly was humping blondie', and then you burn something that means the world to me. You really should be jumping for joy."

With that, she turned and walked away, swiping at her cheeks as she left, leaving the burnt remains of a book and a pissed off Slytherin behind her.

He wasn't pissed at her. Far from it. No, Draco was pissed at himself. She was right. He _should_ be jumping for joy that he caused one of the Golden Trio such emotional turmoil.

The fact was, though, he wasn't at all. He was feeling the exact opposite, and that one fact confused and infuriated him to no end.

* * *

**A/N - I apologize for the ridiculous amount of time it took to get this chapter out. Unfortunately, I can't promise that the next one won't take just as long, as other stories, RL and the need to sleep and eat demand attention as well. Never fear, though, I WILL update, it just may take longer than both you and I would like it to. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
